


Peaceful

by YellowAnima



Category: Halloween (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Kisses, Mylaurie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAnima/pseuds/YellowAnima
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic I’ve written! So hopefully it’s okay!
Relationships: Michael Myers/Laurie Strode
Kudos: 18





	Peaceful

Peaceful is the word that Laurie would describe this moment as. It isn’t the early morning light sifting through the blinds as the sun begins to warm the day from its chilled night. Nor, is it the birds singing their merry tunes as they set off for the days work. But, the sleeping person that is lying with her under the covers without a care for the world. Strong and scarred arms wrapped securely around her as he breathes deep and shallow breaths. Deep into sleep. It isn’t often that Laurie gets these types of chances to just marvel at the quiet beauty that is Michael. To see such peacefulness on a stoic face. She lets her eyes roam across his face,taking note of his disheveled hair, laid a strewn across his face. She takes this moment to pull out just enough from Michael’s arms to reach up and move his hair. Before she does this though, she takes the time to gently trace his jaw, feeling the light stubble, coarse yet soothing to the touch. She then moves up to his lips, blushing slightly, at the remembrance of his lips on hers, hard and passionate,yet, soft and gentle like that of a kiss of a butterfly. Smiling to herself,Laurie continues her way up his face, taking the time to trace the bridge of his nose before she finally reaches his eyes. Where she begins to move his hair to the side, only to find, Michael watching her attentively with a transfixed gaze. Laurie, eyes blown wide with surprise and with the rapid fluttering of her eyelashes begins to unintentionally flush red at being caught red handed ogling and touching his face. She breaks into a deeper shade of red when she sees that Michael breaks into a small smile, humored and enamored, by how flustered she’s acting. As he simultaneously, reaches up and covers her hand that rests on his cheek with his. Making sure she doesn’t pull away. He leans into her touch as he closes his eyes once more. Taking the time to relish in the feel of her soft and smooth hands against his skin. He gently brings her palm to his mouth to kiss as Laurie closes her eyes as he does so, shuddering, before he begins to pull her to him once more, closing the small distance between them to secure her, once again, between his arms. Laurie opens her eyes in surprise as Michael rests his head against hers as he takes the same time and care to caress Laurie’s face before cupping her cheek and tilting her chin towards himself to secure her lips with his own in a tender kiss. It’s warm and sweet. It fills Laurie with a giddiness that reaches all the way to her toes and only continues to get better when Michael deepens the kiss just enough to coax a contented sigh from both of them. Out of breath and smiling, Laurie laughs, as she begins to nuzzle Michaels face with her own. They slip in kisses here and there. Whether they’re quick pecks or long kisses. Always , separating just enough to catch their breaths from each others lips, yet, close enough to feel the quiet pants that ghost across their smiling lips.  
Time passes and it’s when Laurie is drifting back to sleep, Michael curled around her with his head pressed behind her neck, their breathing matching in slow tandem, that Laurie thinks, that yeah, peaceful, is what this moment is. Its the warmth she feels nestled up with Michael. It’s the singing praises to one another they conveyed through their kisses; to their touches. It’s their bed. It’s her. It’s Michael. It’s them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I’ve written! So hopefully it’s okay!


End file.
